


Uzumaki Uchiha

by orphan_account



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red-Haired Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sasuke realized he was in love with Naruto while laying next to him, as they were dying.Red Head Naruto!Don't like mpreg, don't read!Will lead into Boruto
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	1. "I'll see you when I'm back"

Sasuke looked over to Naruto lying next to him. His arm was still bleeding out and dripping into the water.

If they didn't get medical attention soon, Naruto was going to die.

_They were going to die._

Every single hope and dream Naruto had was going to die. All the people Naruto helped would be crushed and ruined.

All that hope, all that optimism.

He would be the one to kill it.

Someone that people loved.

Naruto...

The man that Sasuke loved.

If Sasuke wasn't in shock from the loss of blood, he would have been in shock from that realization.

_The man that he loved._

He was in love with Naruto.

The idiot who was bleeding out for him.

Naruto, who trained for three years to get him back.

The one who put everything on hold for him.

_The one who... loved him back._

No. Naruto would never love him back.

He shouldn't love him back.

In the haze of it all, Sasuke knew that Naruto would never love him the same way. It didn't matter what they went through. None of the moments mattered because he'd never let anyone know. He'd bury it deep inside him and Naruto would be happy.

He vowed to never hurt Naruto again.

If they came out of this alive, he would love him from afar. He didn't deserve Naruto's love.

He already took away so much of the other's attention.

He knew he could never ask for more.

Just Naruto. Alive. That's all he wanted, all he needed. If he could just have that, he would never hurt him again.

* * *

He was used to the darkness.

Even before his eyes were sealed and he was bound, locked away in the Hidden Leaf's most secure prison, Sasuke had lived in the dark.

From the time that he had left the village, abandoning everyone within and severing all ties, the sole remaining Uchiha had rid himself of any desire to live in the light. And yet every day, he felt that he was losing himself more and more.

Each passing second of each passing minute, Sasuke could feel his mind degenerating into madness, but it wasn't the darkness, nor the concept of ever opening his eyes again that left him writhing in mental agony.

It was the silence.

But... he deserved this.

After everything that he had done to everyone. 

To Naruto...

He was lucky that he wasn't sentenced to death.

How long has it been?

Months? A Year?

Sasuke didn't know.

Suddenly the cell door opened.

Sasuke turned his head towards the sound.

His sense of hearing has improved.

He followed the sound of the footsteps.

"Sasuke".

He lifts up his head to the person who spoke.

"It's time to go".

* * *

Sasuke was freed from prison.

After a year and a half, Sasuke could finally see the outside world.

He was no longer bounded and was now dressed in a cloak.

"I'll be blunt".

Kakashi...

The person who got him out of his cell.

"By rights, you should be in prison right now. Breaking the Infinite Tsukuyomi played a big part in the council members' decision. Don't forget that. And please don't get too reckless. Otherwise, I'll be held responsible".

"Must you go?".

Sasuke looks at Sakura.

"I need time to understand my feelings. How I should view the shinobi world, this world".

"Let me go with you".

Naruto...

He looked so beautiful. 

His red hair was now down to his back but his blue eyes were almost dull.

Full with sadness.

It broke Sasuke's heart but he couldn't bring Naruto along.

"This is a trip to atone for my sins. My sins have nothing to do with you".

Naruto sighed and looked off to the side.

Naruto looked so cute pouting like that.

Sasuke couldn't help himself.

Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto and tapped him on the forehead. Just like how Itachi did to him when he was a child.

Naruto gasped and blushed.

"Maybe next time".

Sasuke turned to walk off but a hand grabbed him by his wrist.

"Wait. Have this".

Sasuke turned to see what it was.

It was his old headband.

"You kept that thing?".

"I'm returning it".

Sasuke grabs it and puts it in his pocket.

"I'll hang on to it".


	2. Falling in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Naruto's pov
> 
> Bold words are Kurama specking
> 
> Italic words are Naruto's thoughts

It has been a year since Sasuke left the village.

Kakashi was elected as Hokage. Tsunade went who knows where. Sakura and Hinata got up together. Even Shikamaru and Temari started dating. And Sai and Ino. Choji started talking to the girl who beat me up that one time.

It seems as if everyone was in a relationship but for me.

Ever since the mission to the moon, Sasuke has been sneaking into the village to visit me. Sometimes he would also send me letters.

_'Damn, he was hot. No! Bad Naruto! You can't fall in love with him!'._

Kurama chuckled.

_'Shut up'._

_**"Stop being in denial. He would be the perfect mate for you".** _

Naruto ignored him.

_'He wouldn't love me anyway. He wouldn't be able to restore his clan if he's with me'._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter


	3. Shadow Prtector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I'm alive! So I had to get a new computer and suffered from writer's block.
> 
> This chapter is in Sasuke's POV

It’s been a few months since I saw Naruto in the village. It wasn’t hard to sneak back in. Naruto always sensed me when I visited. I knew Kakashi could sense me too but he never showed his face. Either he was too busy being Hokage or he just didn’t care.

I felt as if I had to show Naruto that I didn’t leave him behind again and that I was still loyal. To the village. To him. Sometimes I would send him letters just because it was too difficult to hold back my love for him.

Hearing about Naruto’s mission on the moon honestly frightened me. I know I don’t deserve him but I didn’t want to lose him. But Naruto can handle his own. Since the redhead was away, I had to destroy the meteor. Lee tried his best, only destroying half of it. I have proven my loyalty to Konoha to Kakashi. I’ll be Naruto’s supporting shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter sucked and was short. I really didn't know what to write so all of this was from the top of my head. For the next chapter hopefully, I'll have something better


End file.
